


american airlines

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 11:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19614064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: OS sam/steve parce que ce ship est sous coté





	american airlines

Comme chaque nuit, Steve se réveil a cause de ces cauchemars 

Comme toujours c’est Bucky qu’il voit 

Et comme toujours il s’attend à le trouver a coté de lui, 

Mais bien sur son lit est vide

La première fois il avait eu l’espoir que ce ne soit qu’un horrible cauchemars 

Mais il n’y avait que lui sous leur tente 

Parfois il a l’impression bizarre qu’il va revenir 

Des fois il attend son retour du travail

Avant de se rendre compte qu’il ne rentrera plus jamais

Il ne rentrera plus en l’accueillant avec un baisé après une journée de travail difficile 

Ayant marre de le voir seul, Nat voulait absolument le mettre avec des filles

Il n’avait toujours pas eu le courage de lui dire que ce n’était pas vraiment son truc

Même sachant qu’elle n’aurait aucun problème avec ça

De toute façon il n’avait pas besoin de quelqu’un 

Il avait juste besoin de sortir, se vider la tête 

Il n’y a personne à cette heure

Tant mieux il a besoin d’être seul

Où presque, il y a un autre gars 

Certainement un soldat, qui d’autre se lève aussi tôt ?

Et il a une démarche de militaire 

Dés qu’il le voit, Steve sent son cœur faire des loopings dans sa poitrine 

Et mer... zut 

Quand il n’arrive pas à dormir, Sam préfère courir a la place

Quand ce n’était pas les insomnies c’était des cauchemars ou il voyait son petit ami mourir 

Et la quelque chose le sort de ces pensés

Enfin quelqu’un 

Il y a captain america sur le bord de la route 

Il lui jette un regard 

Il est encore plus mignon en vrai

Stop, qu’est ce qu’il fabrique ? 

Il n’a aucun espoir il est probablement 100% hétero

Mieux vaut éviter une déception 

Steve ne sait pas quoi faire, il n’a aucune notion en drague 

Déjà a l’époque il était super nul, en plus d’être invisible aux yeux des filles (et des mecs)

Il avait fini par sortir avec son meilleur ami 

Et encore c’est Bucky qui avait fait le premier pas 

En plus les techniques de son époque étaient sûrement ultra ringardes

Steve décide donc d’attirer son attention comme il peut

En courrant plus vite que lui 

Et ça fonctionne en plus 

Sam se rend compte au bout d’un moment qu’enfaîte il le drague complètement 

Captain america flirt avec lui 

Bizarrement et énervant certes mais on juge pas, c’était peut être normal en 1930

Bon le problème c’est que maintenant il crache ces poumons et il pue la sueur,

Vraiment super sexy 

Super, il a lui toucher la main, wow 

Et son t shirt est super moulant

C’est magnifique 

Ils parlent un peu de l’armée 

Et de son lit 

Vraiment subtil génial

Pourquoi il lui parle de filles il aime pas ça les filles !

Voila maintenant il n’a plus aucune chance de conclure, quel con 

Steve trouve Sam très sympa 

Ils ont beaucoup de point commun 

Et il a découvert un nouveau chanteur grâce a lui

Malheureusement il n’a pas le temps de plus lui parler, Nat l’appelle pour une mission

Avant de partir il lui de venir a son travail si il a le temps

Il accepte

Nat voit Steve flirté avec un mec juste devant son nez 

Ca ne l’étonne pas vraiment, elle a des doutes sur son orientation sexuelle depuis un moment

Si il est heureux comme ça, tant mieux 

C’est mieux ça que de le voir seul et triste

Steve ne revoit Sam que 2 jours après 

Peggy lui a dit de refaire sa vie, comme elle-même l’a fait 

Nat aussi lui dit ça, tous les jours 

Il pense beaucoup à Bucky mais il sait qu’il ne voudrait pas le voir seul 

Peut être qu’ils ont raison

Alors il décide de rendre visite a Sam a son travail 

Il l’écoute jusqu'à la fin de la réunion et il vient le voir après 

Ils parlent un peu

De l’armée surtout 

Sam a aussi perdu son partenaire 

Il est désolé pour lui

Il sait ce que ça fait

Il lui demande ce qui le rend heureux

Il n’en a aucune idée 

Sam revoit Steve après la réunion

C’est cool d’avoir quelqu’un avec qui parler 

Quelqu’un d’autre que sa psy 

Il a l’air triste

Mais Sam a une idée pour le rendre heureux

Rassemblant son courage et lui prend les mains

Il sent son cœur cogné dans sa poitrine 

Steve lui sourit 

Et ils s’embrassent enfin 

C’est la première fois que Steve embrasse quelqu’un depuis 1945 

Bon il est certain que la dame de l’accueil les a vu 

Mais il s’en fiche 

Il n’a plus besoin de la cacher de toute façon

Des jours que Sam hésite a appelé Steve

Il avait captain america comme petit ami, c’était génial 

Mais bon il avait un travail difficile 

Il avait certainement des tas de choses à faire, du genre sauver le monde et tout

C’est pour ça qu’il n’était pas rester pour le ptit dej, dommage

Bon il l’avait vu à poil, il n’avait pas à se plaindre 

Au moins il avait laissé son numéro en partant 

Il n’a pas à attendre longtemps pour le revoir, il le retrouve juste devant sa porte

N’étant plus en sécurité nulle part, Steve trouve donc refuge chez son nouveau petit copain

Enfin il a dit a Nat qu’ils étaient amis c’est tout 

Une chose a la fois, d’abord la mission et ensuite peut être un coming out 

Il profite qu’elle ne soit pas encore la pour parler un peu a son amant

Il s’excuse d’être partit aussi vite l’autre soir 

Heureusement il ne lui en veux pas, il lui pardonne par un baisé

Steve était un gros menteur 

Il lui avait qu’il n’avait personne et que Sam était un « ami »

Steve avait une définition bizarre de l’amitié

Parce qu’il était en train de rouler une grosse pelle a Sam la

Elle s’en voulait un peu de l’avoir embrassé 

C’était pour la mission, ça compte pas 

Enfin la il avait l’air moins mal a l’aise que tout a l’heure 

Ils étaient trop mignons 

Ils avaient fini par comprendre qu’elle était la

Steve avait fixé le sol comme un gros débile en rougissant

Et Sam avait fait semblant de boire une tasse (vide)

Ils étaient vraiment fait l’un pour l’autre, tout les deux idiots 

Nat avait bien sur fini par les prendre 

Steve avait eu un peu peur de ce qu’elle pouvait penser

Mais elle avait fait comme si de rien n’était, juste un sourire, 

Avant de naturellement revenir a leur mission 

Elle était une super amie

Sam avait proposé son aide, 

Steve avait hésité un peu, hydra lui avait déjà prit Bucky

Bucky Barnes était célèbre aussi, il était partout dans les livres d’histoire 

Et d’après Steve il y avait plus que de l’amitié entre eux

Sam avait aussi perdu son compagnon 

Il savait ce que ça faisait

C’était dangereux, c’était des nazis sans pitié, il pouvait mourir d’un claquement de doigt 

Mais captain america avait besoin de lui

Steve était à l’hôpital depuis plusieurs jours

Il avait du combattre son ex maléfique 

Il l’avait bien amoché 

Il était dans le coma mais l’infirmier avait dit qu’il serait bientôt réveillé 

Alors Sam était à son chevet en attendant 

Donc son ex copain était de retour en mode tueur en série

Steve était toujours amoureux de lui 

Il est sur qu’il va essayer de le retrouver

Sam va le suivre, n’importe ou 

Steve lui murmure qu’il l’aime 

Sam répond par un sourire 

Steve ne se souvient plus de rien après que Bucky lui a sauvé la vie

Il a du perdre connaissance a cause de la douleur et qu’il a faillit se noyer 

Bucky est en vie, et il se souvient un peu de lui 

Mais il veut rester avec Sam aussi

Son sourire est magnifique

Il l’aime autant que Bucky

C’etait possible d’être en couple avec plus d’une personne, 

Tony sort avec Pepper et Rhodey en même temps

En sortant de l’hôpital et après l’enterrement de fury, sa décision est prise

Il va retrouver Bucky, le soigner et ils seront heureux ensemble 

Ca va être difficile, il pouvait etre n’importe ou maintenant 

Mais il n’est plus seul maintenant


End file.
